


It's After Midnight

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''It's after midnight. Yes. Yes. Yes. It is. It is,'' the Sewer King muttered as he frowned in a dark sewer area.





	It's After Midnight

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

''It's after midnight. Yes. Yes. Yes. It is. It is,'' the Sewer King muttered as he frowned in a dark sewer area. He turned to a few alligators near his boots. 

The Sewer King tried to smile. He glanced at one pet alligator's grave marker. Tears. A recent midnight demise.

 

THE END


End file.
